Peppermint Winter
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: It's winter in the world of Vocaloid, and everyone's celebrating the season differently. A series of short oneshots based on a song of the same name.
1. There's the Snow

**There's the Snow**

"There's too many of us!" exclaimed Meiko, looking up from her music sheets in frustration. "We'll never make this work!"

"We will if everyone goes in teams of three!" Gumi insisted. "I have dibs on Rin!"

"But I'm her counterpart!" argued Len. "Obviously I'm the one who'll be singing with her!"

"Go sing with Kaito and Gakupo," Gumi pouted, hugging her arms around Rin possessively. "Our voices sound adorable together! We don't need you!"

"It's supposed to be groups of three," Miku pointed out, already having grabbed Luka and Lily to sing with her.

"We'll sing with Aoki then!" Rin proclaimed, grabbing the blue-and-violet-haired girl. "Dibs on day five!"

"We're the first day!" proclaimed Akikoroid, grouped with Miki and Leon.

"No way!" exclaimed Lui, grabbing a hold on Len and Piko. "We get the first day! Our trio's the only one that can leave a lasting impression!"

"Lasting impression?" scoffed Gakupo, the air around him sparkling as he placed his fingers daintily on his chest and lifted his other arm toward the sky, the very image of the utmost passion. "Only Lily, Rin, and I have voices so beautiful when mixed together as to leave an impression that will last a lifetime!"

"We're not singing with you," replied Lily and Rin, grabbing onto their partners while glaring at the purple-haired boy.

"I'll sing with you, Gakkun," Yuki said, looking up at him, saddened by his disappointment as he went to sulk in a corner.

"No, Yuki, it's not safe!" said Kiyoteru, picking the small girl up in his arms and carrying her away. "You go sing with Gacha and Iroha."

"How many of us are there?" Haku questioned. "There's only twelve days to sing. Neru and I could always not sing if we needed to. I mean, we're not even Vocaloids, really . . . ."

"No! The whole family has to sing!" argued Mariam. "It won't work otherwise!"

"Wait, everyone, quiet!" cried out Sonika, dashing over to the window. "It's snowing!"

The Vocaloids all ran toward the window. Sure enough, fluffy white dots fell from the sky, marking the first snowfall of the season. Clara promptly began handing out a hot chocolate to every Vocaloid to celebrate the beautiful weather outside.

**Author's Note: Songfic to the lyrics of Peppermint Winter by Owl City. Each chapter is a line from the song. And, to those of you who read my other works, I finished NaNoWriMo! So now I'm doing some plotting for my fics and then I'll be back to work on Thursday. An updating schedule is up on my profile. Also, my birthday's on Tuesday, everyone, so be nice and review for me, 'kay? So, anyway, there will be, at most, implied pairings in this story, but I don't want to do romance really. I **_**do**_** have a chapter of romance, but only one, because I thought it was cute and fluffy. Okay, please review!**


	2. Look Out Below

**Look Out Below**

Aoki giggled and said, "I don't think we should be doing this, Kaito."

Kaito's eyes glittered in excitement as he looked down from the second floor window. "Come on, Aoki. Have some fun."

"But it's so _mean_," Aoki insisted, smiling all the same.

"Shush, here he comes!" said Kaito excitedly.

Aoki stuck her head out the window and saw Gakupo approaching below. Her eyes glittered mischievously and her heart sped up. She exchanged a look with Kaito and whispered, "Three."

"Two," whispered Kaito in return.

"One!" the cried in unison. Gakupo, right below them, looked up just in time to see two bucketfuls of snow come crashing down to the ground. The purple-haired man let out a rather effeminate screech as the snow crashed on him, sending Aoki and Kaito rolling around on the floor, laughing until their stomachs hurt.

**Author's Note: I keep picking on Gakkun, it seems . . . . Please review!**


	3. And Bundle Up

**And Bundle Up**

"Look at all the snow!" Yuki said in awe as she looked out the window in the morning. Powdery white fluff had coated the iciness that had been present when she fell asleep, sparkling prettily in the sunlight.

"Let's go play!" cried Iroha, bouncing in excitement.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" joined Gacha, running toward the door along with the two girls, only to be blocked by Luka and Miku at the last moment.

"Come on, you three, are you really going out like that?" Luka, wearing teal flannel pyjamas, questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at them.

"Sillies, you'll freeze out there," giggled Miku, her pyjamas covered by a fluffy pink housecoat, tweaking Gacha's nose. "You need to wear mittens, hats, scarves, and your jackets. Anything but pyjamas."

"But we wanna go play!" whined Gacha.

"After you get into warmer clothes," Luka scolded.

"Hurry up. We're not budging," Miku informed them with a smile.

The three kids grumbled and went off to get ready.

**Author's Note: Those three will be presented as the three children most of the time, just so you know, because what's a Christmas story without children?**


	4. Cause Here It Comes

'**Cause Here It Comes**

"This sucks," complained Cul grouchily, scowling as she kicked at the grass beneath her feet. "I mean, what the heck? Grass? Really?"

"Calm down, Cul, there's still time," her friend Akikoroid said as the two walked home after school that day, the last day before winter break. "It's not Christmas for another couple days."

"It sucks," Cul retorted. "There's _always_ snow by this time of year. Why isn't it here yet?"

"I dunno, global warming?" offered Akikoroid, amused at her friend's sourpuss behaviour. "Cheer up, Cul. It's finally Christmas break."

"Yeah," grumbled Cul halfheartedly, disconsolate. She wished it would snow. It was no fun to have Christmas break otherwise.

. . .

That night, Cul's phone woke her up at midnight. Luckily, she'd fallen asleep while texting, so her phone was on her bed with her and she didn't have to get up, but that didn't stop her from being in a foul mood after being woken up.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

"Look outside."

Cul scowled. Akikoroid. She was gonna kill that girl. "It's midnight, Akikoroid. Go home."

"I'm not outside, Cul. Look outside."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Cul, it's snowing."

Cul froze and looked out the window to see that the sky was a light brown, shedding little white flakes. Her friend was telling the truth. Cul laughed, suddenly awake, and leaped out of bed, carrying the phone with her as she ran to wake people up and inform them of the snow outside.

**Author's Note: Too many new Vocaloids. I just discovered IA and Yukari today. Now I gotta incorporate them in here. It's my birthday so you gotta review :) Feel sympathy for the girl who's such a good friend that she agreed to go on a vow of silence (to raise awareness for children in other countries who have been politically silenced) on her birthday.**


	5. Run Outside

**Run Outside**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Luna winced at the whining child's irritating voice, groaning as she got ready to go outside way too early in the morning, but her childish roommate had jumped onto her bed that morning and shaken her until she got up so she was forced to get up and get ready unless she wished to be harassed longer

"Hurry up, Luna!" whined her roommate, a full grown woman by the name of Lily, who was behaving no better than an infant.

"I'm hurrying," replied Luna, scowling.

Lily looked outside, then she glanced back at Luna, rocking on the balls of her feet impatiently. Then, the woman lost patience, so she grabbed onto Luna and dragged the girl outside before the latter could finish putting her boots on. Then, with an exclamation of joy, Lily tossed the two of them into the snow. Luna let out a shriek and jumped away from the snow, drenched in the white substance. Lily laughed and rolled about in the snow, and Luna then ran inside and locked the door.

**Author's Note: I wanted to make Lily act different that she usually is portrayed, so voilà. Review please!**


	6. So Starry Eyed

**So Starry Eyed**

"Yukari . . . Yukari?"

Mew, IA, and Oliver stood in front of Yukari, who had stood frozen in front of the window since she'd gone downstairs to get a glass of water at midnight. A bright smile lit her face and her eyes sparkled excitedly; her hands were clasped together up in the air in a symbol of absolute joy, as they had been for hours now. IA waved her hand in front of the girl, who showed no sign of noticing.

"Maybe she met Neru," offered Mew. "That girl's pretty harsh. She had me petrified for a couple hours when I first met her."

"Then she wouldn't look so happy," commented Oliver.

The three Vocaloids stared at their partner for a while, waiting for something to happen. They soon lost patience, and Oliver started poking Yukari, attempting to provoke her, to no avail. IA attempted to tickle the girl, who was usually very ticklish, but nothing happened. Mew shoved Yukari gently, panicking as the girl began to tilt to the side, falling as though she were no more than a statue. As Oliver and Mew struggled to catch her and straighten her out, IA looked outside. She then took up a position much like Yukari's and smiled in the utmost joy, her eyes shining jovially.

"We've lost her!" gasped Oliver. "What's going on Mew?"

He looked to the girl and jumped, panicking when her saw that the third girl had become a starry-eyed statue. Finally, he turned his gaze to the window where all three looked out and found himself freezing as well, overcome by joy and amazement.

Outside, the four Vocaloid3s saw the first snowfall of their lives.

**Author's Note: I hope they give IA a better name, like Miki. IA isn't cute enough for her, especially since the most awesome singer ever, Lia, is her voice provider.**


	7. A Snowball Fight Breaks Out

**A Snowball Fight Breaks Out**

As Meiko was organizing her open bottles of sake by age, a loud noise made her jump. She cast an unreadable look at her window, where a snowball was slowly slinking down. It must have been those bratty children across the street, participating in a snowball fight. Meiko, drunk as always, stormed outside and roared like a dinosaur, catching the kids' attention immediately. The children looked up at her and, panicking, tried to run inside their home. Meiko laughed maniacally and tossed snowballs at them ruthlessly.

"Get back here, you little devils!" she laughed. "I will destroy you all!"

Once the children had been pummelled to the ground, she threw her head back in laughter. Then, she felt something hit her, something cold that was dripping down her shirt. She froze and looked over to the children, who had recovered whilst she laughed and were tossing snowballs into the air to hover above their hands for a moment before catching them again. It truly was a menacing sight. Meiko screamed and ran down the street, throwing all the snowballs as she could back at them as the children chased her and whipped snowballs at her back.

**Author's Note: I feel like Meiko's the kind of person who would go join a snowball fight. The children in this chapter are whoever you want them to be.**


	8. And Winter Has Finally Begun

**And Winter Has Finally Begun**

When Miku woke up that morning, she opened her front door to get into her car and buy leeks, only to find snow tumbling immediately into her house. She stared at it, aghast, without a single idea of what to do. She seriously had to go out and get some more leeks. Her supply was dangerously low. Then, she got an idea.

The picked up her phone, waited for the other line to pick up, and let out an ear-piercing shriek. A moment later, a navy-haired boy stood on her doorstep, panting.

"What is it?" he wondered, panicked.

Miku look at the path he'd cleared on the driveway and smiled. "Nothing, never mind. Thanks, Kaito."

Kaito stared at her in confusion as she left the house and followed the path he'd made over to her car door.

**Author's Note: I'd do that, if it worked in real life.**


	9. I Twirl Through the Driveway with Angel

**I Twirl Through the Driveway with Angelic Grace**

"You're just jealous," Gumi scoffed at Len as she slipped on her gloves.

"Not at all," replied Len indignantly, though he was smiling.

"You wish you looked as beautiful as us," she insisted.

"Not really," replied Len.

Gumi scowled at him and tugged her woolen hat over her head. Then, she stuck up her nose, knowing he was jealous, and went outside into the cold air. It didn't snow where she lived, but it was still winter all the same and she couldn't help but be joyful. She giggled as she caught sight of Rin twirling around the driveway happily as she waited for Len and Gumi to exit.

Len stood in the doorway, amused, as he watched the two girls dancing around joyfully.

**Author's Note: I forgot to update the last couple days, and I'm not gonna finish on time at this pace, which means some days'll have two updates.**


	10. Till I Slip on the Sidewalk and Fall on

**Till I Slip on the Sidewalk and Fall on My Face**

"Seriously, this is stupid. I don't want to spend Christmas with that family of freaks," complained Neru as she and Haku walked out of the airport where they'd just arrived.

"C'mon, Neru, everyone's looking forward to seeing us," Haku stated, now gloomy from having to listen to Neru the entire plane ride here. "Can't you at least pretend to be happy?"

"No I ca— WOAH!"

Neru was cut off as she teetered unsteadily, losing her balance as her foot slid on a puddle of ice, and then fell forward, her face hitting the ground with an audible smack. Haku muffled a giggle, and Neru glared up at her.

"This never happened," she stated.

Haku nodded, grinning from ear to ear, but is was doubtful that this would stay a secret for long.

**Author's Note: Muahaha. Love you, Neru.**


	11. This Peppermint Winter Is So Sugar Sweet

**This Peppermint Winter Is So Sugar Sweet**

"Ew, it's so icy out," whined Yukari, peering outside the front door before slamming it shut to keep out the cold air. "Someone go salt the driveway."

"You do it," replied Meiko, who was curled up with Miku and Luka on the couch as they cowered under a thick duvet and read a volume of manga together. "We're quite content not going outside today."

Yukari pouted. "Fine. Where's the salt?"

Just then, Lui wandered by. Seizing the opportunity, Yukari grabbed onto him and, turning him around to face her, ordered, "Lui, go get me the salt."

Lui nodded, frightened by her attack, and disappeared into the house for a moment before returning with a bag of white salt. Yukari wasn't sure this stuff worked the same, but what did she know? It was still salt, after all, so it ought to do the same thing, right? She offered a word of thanks before tossing handfuls of salt outside. When she was satisfied, she took a step outside, only to slip and fall. She let out a shriek and then a cry of annoyance.

"Lui, bring me that bag," ordered Meiko. Lui did as she asked, and she studied the bag. Then, with a roll of her eyes, she stated, "This is sugar, you morons."

**Author's Note: My internet has been finicky all weekend, so I'm glad I could finally get this on to fanfiction without my browser crashing.**


	12. I Don't Need to Taste to Believe 1

**I Don't Need to Taste to Believe**

"I made everyone waffles!" Ring announced once she had finally gathered the entire Vocaloid family around a table while it snowed buckets outside.

Oliver stared at it his plate and said, gaping, "This thing is bigger than my face."

"I'm going to eat five of them, no questions asked!" proclaimed Big Al. The Vocaloids clapped in awe, erupting in amazed murmurs.

"Ring's cooking is always the best," stated Mew, daintily cutting her waffle into tiny pieces before she dared take a bite.

Rion, piling on heaps of sugar, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream, stuffed an overloaded shard of waffle into her mouth and squealed in joy. "This is delicious, Ring!"

Ring beamed. "Really?"

"How can you even taste it with all that garbage on it?" grumbled Neru, poking at her own waffle.

"Rion, you liar!" exclaimed Miki, blanching as she spat out her bite. "What did you put in this, Ring?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ring, concerned.

Miki stormed out of her seat and shoved a fork full of the fluffy waffle into the blue-haired girl's mouth. Ring blanched as she tasted it and quickly spat it back out. "Wait a minute," she ordered, running into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of sugar. She glared at Lui, who was hiding behind Yukari. "Lui, what did you do to the sugar?"

"We thought it was salt," excused Yukarion his behalf. "So we used it on the driveway, and then we just put the salt in the sugar container so no one would notice."

Everyone stared at Rion, who was still joyfully eating her sugar-covered pancake. She'd yet to notice that the terrible meal had been made with salt rather than sugar, but how would she be able to tell beyond all the sugar she'd added herself?

**Author's Note: It's a mini continuation! I'm not sure if her first name is Tone or Rion but I think it's Rion. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	13. What's December Without Christmas Eve 1

**What's December Without Christmas Eve**

"Seriously, you two had _one_ responsibility," scolded Meiko.

"We're sorry," Miki and Sonika offered.

"All I asked was for you to decorate the tree. Now was that too much to ask?"

"No, ma'am."

"Do you realise what tomorrow is?"

"Christmas."

"And when was the tree supposed to be ready for?"

"A week ago."

"And is it ready, today, on Christmas Eve?"

"No."

"Well then— Hey, you two, stop that!"

Meiko whipped around wildly to Cul and Rion, who were sitting at the bottom of the Christmas tree around which everyone stood while placing on decorations in a last minute effort to get the tree ready for Christmas. However, Cul and Rion had begun to just throw decorations up onto the tree to see whose would manage to stay up the longest.

"That's not decorating!" exclaimed Meiko.

"Calm down, we're not using the delicate ones," Cul informed her.

"Why you!" growled Meiko, chasing after Cul and Rion as the two made a mad dash out of the room. Luckily for Miki and Sonika, their punishment seemed to have been momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note: Cul and Rion decorate the tree like my brother and I. Mother always gets mad at us even though we probably only break two or three decorations a year. She got up at midnight and decorated without us this year.**


	14. Hop in the Sleigh

**Hop in the Sleigh**

"C'mon, you can go faster than that!" stated Iroha, sitting in a toboggan that she, Piko, and Miki had just used to slide down the hill. She clung to its sides to stop herself from falling backward as Miki wrapped her arms around her, Piko pulling the toboggan up the hill.

"You two aren't exactly light," he complained as he carried them up.

"Are you two harassing Piko again?" questioned Kaito.

"Yeah, wanna join?" Iroha wondered, smiling at the navy-haired boy, who immediately jumped into the toboggan.

The group erupted into screams as Piko, unable to support the weight of all three Vocaloids, fell backward against Iroha, landing in the toboggan, and the momentum sent them all sliding backward down the hill.


	15. And We'll Glide Away

**And We'll Glide Away**

IA floated around Mew as the other girl struggled to keep herself upright on her skates.

"You have to relax," IA said in her most soothing voice, her eyes half-open in her perfect tranquillity as she easily slid along the ice.

"That's a lot easier said than done!" replied Mew, yelping as she was momentarily thrown off balance. She hated IA for making it look so easy.

"Follow me to the world of the nutcracker," IA said dreamily as she began to glide off into the distance.

"I can't skate that fast!" hissed Mew as the mysterious girl faded into the background of the wintery sky.

**Author's Note: So, if you follow any of my other stories, I won't be updating till the break because my classes are attacking me with tests and projects all due starting last Thursday till this Thursday.**


End file.
